Harry Potter revisite le seigneur des anneaux
by BlackPage
Summary: Mais ce qu’Harry n’avait pas remarqué, c’est que dans les pages du roman il y avait une photo de Gandalf, Ce même Gandalf parlait avec Hermione, et à elle seule d’ailleurs. je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés...
1. Default Chapter

Harry et Ron cherchaient en vain leur amie Hermione. Ou était-elle ? Depuis 40 longues minutes, les deux garçons tournaient dans le château dans le but de la trouver, ayant un devoir très important à rendre et sachant que celle la jeune fille pouvait les aider et qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait non plus, il était temps de la trouver. Désespérés, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil totalement découragé. Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers qui monte dans son dortoir quand un petit cris lui échappa :

- Harry !

Le garçon regarda son ami sans comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, il observa attentivement la direction montrer par son compère, c'était un grand canapé. Il fit le tour du meuble et eu un mouvement de recul. Enfin il réagit, son amie était coucher de tous son séant sur le canapé, nullement dérangé par ses deux amis elle continuait de lire comme si de rien n'était, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux.

- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle !

La voix du jeune homme avait beau être énervé, la jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés et regardés avec attention, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas vu au début, un livre. Il secoua alors Hermione. Elle leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

Ron venait de se poster aux cotés d'Harry ! Et ils la regardaient tous les deux d'un air mécontent. Voyant la tête des deux boys elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la bière à beurre sur le nez ?

- Non, tu devais juste nous aider pour le devoir de potion… Il me semble que tu as légèrement oublié. Et en plus tu ne l'as toujours pas fait. Si on avait sut que l'élève la plus sérieuse de Poudlard ne rend pas ses devoirs…

Elle eu un instant un regard horrifié, elle murmura un « mais oui bien sure » avant de disparaître dans le dortoir des filles elle courrait presque. Harry profita de cette absence pour regardait le livre de son amie. « Le seigneur des anneaux – La communauté de l'anneau » Il contempla le livre stupéfait de voir sa. « Hermione déteste tous ce qui à trait à la violence et elle lit sa ? » Evidement il avait « emprunter » le même livre à son oncle pour le lire, et il n'avait pas put finir le deuxième tome l'oncle Vernon s'étant aperçue de la supercherie tendue par son neveu. Il l'avait punit et enfermé dans sa chambre. Il resta encore un instant à contempler la couverture. Il reposa le livre précipitamment Hermione venait d'arriver et avait lancé un :

- Alors on s'y met ?

- Oui, oui bien sure ! Le roux venait de répondre pour éviter que son ami dise encore une ânerie.

Mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que dans les pages du roman il y avait une photo de Gandalf, Ce même Gandalf parlait avec Hermione, et à elle seule d'ailleurs.

Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'ils travaillaient quand Harry remarqua avec surprise que son amie était pressée de quitter la table ou ils s'étaient installé pour travailler et qu'elle regardait son livre très souvent. Harry et Ron virent de suite qu'elle bâclait son devoir, mais comme elle ne se contente jamais du minimum elle se replongea rapidement dans sa dissertation. Les deux boys ne dirent rien se regardant d'un air entendu. Au bout d'une heure de travaille intense elle se releva enfin. Elle regarda alors ses deux compères qui eux étaient loin d'être sur la fin. Elle leur proposa de lire ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Ron le lui tendit sans hésiter, elle lui indiqua les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes qui s'y était glissé et elle fit de même pour Harry.

Enfin elle retourna prendre son livre, et elle reprit sa lecture du premier tome. Harry l'entendit dire tout haut :

- Quelles sont les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire cette potion ? Je ne suis pas sure de tout trouver !

Surpris il se retourna et vit qu'elle parlait avec un bout de papier, il se dirigea vers elle et il lui demanda sans préambule :

- Avec qui parles tu ?

Celle ci leva les yeux vers lui.


	2. premier contact

Premier contact

Harry remarqua bien vite que son amie avait le rouge aux joues, comme si elle avait été vue entrain de faire une bêtise ou qu'elle ne voulais rien dire un secret en quelques sorte. Il ne cherchait pas à masquer sa surprise, chez les moldus c'est que quelqu'un est fou quand il parle tout seul. Pendant ce temps elle essayait de garder son calme et surtout, surtout de trouver un excuse plausible. Les yeux d'un vert intense ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir sans coup. Elle choisit de faire comme si elle était surprise.

- Tu dois te tromper je n'ai rien dit, elle commença, je lisais.

- Ne prend pour un idiot Hermione, je sais très bien que tu mens, tu es devenue aussi rouge que Ron quand il se fait prendre entrain de faire une connerie.

Elle tenta alors le coup, lui dire la vérité était risqué, mais si sa se trouve il ne dirait rien, et il la croirait peut-être pas. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Harry s'était emparé de, ce qui était pour lui qu'un simple papier, la photo de Gandalf. Et à voix basse pour pas qu'Hermione le remarque il avait lancer le sort de révélation. Sa surprise fut telle quand il vit apparaître le vieux magicien qu'il faillit lâcher la photo, et encore plus quand Gandalf s'adressa à lui :

- Enchanté de te connaître jeune Potter ! Je suis réellement heureux de te connaître. Il sembla s'arrêter de parler, mais murmura, vas dans un endroit peu fréquenter et emmène tes deux amis nous allons avoir besoin de nouveaux alliers.

Pendant la tirade du magicien, Harry l'avait écouter sans rien dire, et enfin il leva Hermione et lui demanda d'aller chercher Ron. Hermione ne comprenait pas la requête de son ami et encore le changement de comportement de celui-ci, préférant ne pas le contrarier elle partie. Sans remarquer toutefois qu'il avait désormais possession de Gandalf. Il fallait être discret, en effet on était en plein milieu de l'après midi et il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer.

Une fois Hermione et ron en bas dans la salle commune, il leur dit qu'il devait impérativement trouver une salle libre il avait des choses à dire que personnes d'autre de connaissait et surtout jamais connaître. Hermione les devança et ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la salle à la demande. Harry déclara solennellement : « Notre ami Gandalf à des choses à nous dire. Ron tu ne sais encore rien de se qu'il se passe alors ne dit surtout rien, et toi Hermione la prochaine fois dis le moi carrément plutôt que de chercher à me le cacher ».

Et ils virent Gandalf sortir de son écrin de papier. Seul Ron semblait surpris de cette apparition Harry et Hermione le contemplaient en silence attendant une révélation quelconque, révélation qui ne vint pas.. Ron qui ne savait que son nom lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir d'ou vous sortez ? Parce qu'eux savent qui vous êtes apparemment mais moi je n'y connais rien !

-Vous me faites pensez à de jeune hobbits, dit le vieille homme en souriant, bien je suis Gandalf, mon ami Tolkien à écrit l'histoire du seigneur des anneaux en s'inspirant d'une histoire vrai. Il connaît l'existence des sorciers et sorcières de ce monde, mais il à vécut en majorité au tiers age. Si j'en crois votre ignorance, vous ne savez rien de l'histoire jeune homme ?

- En effet, confirma Ron, J'ai entendu parler un peu de cet histoire mais Mr Tolkien à toujours affirmé que c'était une pure fiction !!!.

- Je sais ce qu'il dit ! C'est moi qui le lui ai demander. Affirma le magicien, c'est pour sa que personne ne doit savoir la vérité. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit : Quand vous êtes intervenu jeune homme je demandais à votre adorable camarade si elle acceptait de venir à mon époque. Voulez vous venir également ?

Harry répondit sans hésiter. Ron ne voulant pas rester seule finit par accepter la proposition. Gandalf expliqua alors qu'il y avait seulement une seule façon pour pénétrer dans l'histoire. Préparer une potion.

- Elle doit être préparer par une jeune fille, ce qui explique mon choix, elle m'a dit que vous n'étiez guère brillant en potion. Ne la regardez pas ainsi Harry. Je voix dans votre âme que c'est la vérité. Quand vous l'avez entendu parler, c'était à moi. Mais vous l'avez compris. Je vais vous donnez la liste des ingrédients. Je pense que certaine chose risques de vous surprendre ! Une fois que vous aurez tous les ingrédients je vous transmettrez le parchemin expliquant comment la réaliser.

Il donna un parchemin à Hermione et retourna dans la feuille, puis il murmura :

- Si vous avez des problèmes, je vous aiderais.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Puis Hermione leur lut la liste des ingrédients :

un poil de licorne, de la bave de crapaud, du sang de serpent et de lion, 20centilitre du sang de leur ennemi, des herbes et 1 litre d'eaux.

Harry regarda Ron puis ils dirent :

- Sa veux dire qu'il nous faut du sang de malfoy ?

- Sa en à tous l'air les gars !

Ron fit une grimace puis ils rigolèrent.

- Sa va être coton les amis pour trouver du sang de serpent, de lion mais le pire sa va être les poils de licorne et la bave de crapaud.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, surtout que maintenant sa va devenir compliquer pour voler des choses à Rogue, il se méfie, je le lis dans sont regard à chaque fois, il me hais et me surveille.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, souffla Hermione, sur le chemin de traverse on trouve de tous n'est-ce pas ? Il faut qu'on aille la bas et qu'on en achète, conclut-elle triomphalement.

- Il vas y avoir un léger soucis dans ton merveilleux plan Mione ! Sa coûte horriblement chère la bave de crapaud et le poils de licorne également. En revanche je pense qu'un certain Malfoy doit en avoir.

Ron choisit se moment pour intervenir :

- Je crois qu'on en a à la maison !!! Dans un coin du grenier. Il doit en avoir assez pour faire trois litre de potion. Il les regarda d'un air grave, surtout ne dites rien à personne je crois que c'est des perquisition que papa à effectuer, ou alors c'est à lui… Je sais plus ! conclus le roux.

Hermione regarda à nouveau la liste puis un sourire espiègle aux lèvres déclara :

- Je crois qu'on vas bien s'amuser avec Malfoy ! Laissez moi m'occuper de son sang et cherchez les herbes !

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi NOUS on s'occuperais pas de Malfoy objecta Ron, sa nous ferais un bien fou de pouvoir nous defouler un peu…

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, seulement si c'est vous qui aller le voir, il vas se méfier et vous ne tirerais rien de lui, surtout si il est entouré de sa bande de cloporte.

Harry la considérais sans rien dire, évidemment, il se méfie toujours de Ron et lui. Mais pourquoi il ne soupçonnerais pas Hermione de lui faire des coups vache ?

- Je crois que je ne comprend pas comment tu compte t'y prendre. Mais il t'appelle sang de bourbe, il se méfie autant de toi que de nous, ton argument ne tient pas. Intervint Harry.

- Oui mais moi, j'ai un atout sur vous !

- Ah oui ? Et on peux savoir lequel ? interrogea Ron.

- Je suis une fille ! Et sa fait toute la différence à ses yeux.

Sur ce elle se leva, et partit dans la tour griffondor. Puis elle se retourna rapidement et leur rappela « vous oubliez pas les herbes les boys. » Et poursuivit son chemin sans écouter les remarques acerbes de Ron dégoûter de ne pas pouvoir régler son compte au serpantard le plus détestable de tout Poudlard.

* * *

Gandalf était de retour dans son époque. Le futur roi, Aragorn, s'était aperçu de l'absence soudaine du vieux magicien. Bien qu'étant à Fond combe la légendaire demeure du roi Elrond, il ne devait pas disparaitre alors qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de lui rapidement. Quand il le trouva, le magicien avait un sourire étrange accroché aux lèvres.

- Ou étiez vous, Gandalf? Nous vous cherchions, la réunion va bientot commencer, dit Aragorn.

- Ne vous inquietez pas mon ami, il me semble, que bientot nous allons avoir l'aide de jeunes magicien venu d'un autre monde. Il regardait son ami plus serieu qu'il ne saurait l'être avant que la réunion ne commnence et qu'Elrond fasse un résumé de la triste situation.

- Vous voila bien pensif. Je me demande, comment ces jeunes gens vont venir puisqu'ils habitent ni dans la conté, ni du gondor, ni du rohan. Ce ne sont ni des elfes, ni des nains, ni des hobbits si j'en crois vos dires.

- En effet, ce sont juste trois jeunes adolescents, ce sont des hommes, et une femmes. Oui, Aragorn, il y a une jeune fille, et elle nous seras d'un grand secours dans cette bataille. puis il ajouta pour couper à cours toutes les interrogations, Allons-y, le seigneur Elrond vas s'impatienter si nous trainons trop longtemps.

Ils se mirent en route pour la place de la réunion, ils rencontrèrent Sam, Merry et Pippin qui eux n'étaient pas convié à cette réunion contrèrement à Frodon au grand damn de Sam. Il ne voulait s'éloigner de son maitre et ami pour l'aider à supporter cette inévitable confrontation aux autres peuples. Il croisèrent, un nain, des hommes, et des elfes. Il semblait qu'il y avait peu d'hommes. Il consentir à s'éloigner de l'endroit sous les conseils du magicien. Oui mais pas trop tout de même!!!


	3. A la recherche des ingrédients

A la recherche des ingrédients

Hermione cherchait Drago, quand elle l'aperçut enfin près d'une salle de classe abandonné, il était entouré de tous ses copains, un plan pour l'attirer germa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Elle se changea à toute vitesse, troquant son jean contre une mini jupe et son pull à col roulé contre un magnifique petit top au décolleté plongeant. '_Avec sa_', se dit-elle, '_si il craque pas c'est qu'il aura faillit à sa réputation_'. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle aperçut que ses cheveux était dans un état lamentable ! elle leur jeta un sort de lissage et ils se disciplinèrent instantanément. Elle admira une dernière fois le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle devrais s'habiller comme sa plus souvent se surpris t'elle à penser.

En passant dans Poudlard, elle sentit tous les regards des garçons de l'école tourné vers elle, heureusement que Harry et Ron n'était pas la ils auraient tous gâché et elle n'aurais pas put aller enfin à la découverte des personnages historique décrit dans le livre. Quand elle passa devant le groupe des serpentard, elle jeta un regard appuyé à Drago qui ne dit rien et la regarda passé, les yeux vissé sur ses fesses, elle sentait son regard et s'efforça de ne pas rougir et de continuer son chemin. Il laissa passer la jeune fille, faisant mine de rien, mais nota le regard de biche qu'elle lui avait coulé. L'instinct de Drago se réveilla instantanément, et il devint le jeune homme séducteur. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser passer sa chance, l'unique qu'il avait de faire goûter le septième ciel à la fille la plus sérieuse de toute l'école, il espérait bien revenir avec encore une victime à son tableau de chasse.

Pourtant il prit le chemin inverse d'Hermione. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il allait se passer. Quand il la retrouva, elle était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, et elle semblait attendre. Il eu un sourire de prédateur. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Le voyant arriver à sa hauteur elle eu comme une envie de vomir. Elle songea qu'il était étrange qu'il change de masque comme bon lui semblait, un jours arrogant et calculateur, le lendemain séduisant et plein d'humilité. Mais elle avait appris à c'est dépend que chaque masque contient un peu du vrai draco. Quand il s'est arrêter, il était à quelques centimètre d'elle, de sa bouche. N'hésitant plus, elle l'embrassant, elle effleura juste ses lèvres. Il les retint, les mordillant doucement bien qu'elle aurait préféré que sa se passe autrement, elle en fut soulagé. Il était l'homme le plus séduisant de toute l'école selon ces Parvati et Lavande, n'ayant jamais vraiment observé le gars si ce n'est pour l'insulter elle préférais rester dans sa bulle et ignorer les remarques de midinette de toute les filles de l'école qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : passer une nuit dans ses draps.

Il la regarda appuyé contre le mur, sa jupe laissant entrevoir quelques morceau de chair habituellement couvert pas des jean et autre jupe longue. Il la trouva très belle ce qui acheva la tentation c'est quand elle se tourna laissant voir tous son dos et une partie de son string. Fugitivement il pensa '_elle 'est folle de s'habiller ainsi , elle allait finir violer_'. Un sourcil se leva, '_tant pis pour elle, tant mieux pour moi ! __elle est la proie idéale aujourd'hui je vais bien m'amuser_'.

Il s'était cependant approcher d'elle, quand il l'avait embrasser, il avait presque eu envie de vomir, faut pas pousser quand même c'est une sang de bourbe. Mais il avait bien vite repris le dessus et l'avait embrasser avec toute la haine qu'il était possible d'y mettre. Mais en face de lui il se trouvait un fille qui avait dépasser de sentiment pour ce livrer à un prédateur et changea radicalement d'attitude. Quand il s'arrêta, il aurais volontiers recommencer si elle ne s'était pas écarter de lui pour entrer dans une somptueuse salle. La salle à la demande était à ce moment un parfait nid douillet, il avisa de suite le somptueux lit qui était en son milieu, moitiés aux couleur de griffondor moitié serpentard. Il n'aperçut pas le mini bar, ou encore la carafe d'eau l'esprit embrumé par le désir il ne saisit pas l'essentiel. Pour que la salle soit ainsi c'est qu'un grand désir devait habiter les deux adolescent songea- t'il furtivement. Il reprit ses baisers enfiévré sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Hermione l'avait débarrasser de sa robe, voyant qu'il avait une chemise avec un nombre incalculable de boutons elle poussa un soupir, pourquoi fallaient ils que tous les garçons mettes des chemises ? les tee-shirts étaient tellement plus pratique. Elle continua à l'embrasser en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux très claires du serpentard, puis ce fut lui qui s'arrêta, voyant de quoi boire, Hermione se leva et servit deux verres, mais dans un bar elle aperçut du whisky pur feu. Elle se saisit de la bouteille, et lui proposa un verre. Le jeune homme l'esprit totalement embrouillé accepta l'offre sans discuté. Le dos tourné, Hermione y mit un somnifère moldu et mélanger avec la plus grande discrétion. Hermione trempa à peine les lèvres, tandis que Drago en avait déjà but une bonne rasade. Elle commença à caresser doucement le corps de celui qui aurait put être son amant. Elle l'embrassa cette fois ci avec une tendresse particulière comme de la pitié. Dans la minute qui suivait, il dormait comme un bébé. Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, finalement son idée était pas si mauvaise que sa.

Une question s'imposa dans son esprit, qu'avait-elle fait de son éprouvette ? il lui fallait 20 centilitre du sang, sa n'allait pas être simple à trimballer. Puis elle murmura : '_récipiento_' et une éprouvette apparut. Elle prit donc la quantité nécessaire. Quand elle eu finit sa fastidieuse action elle l'hypnotisa et dit :

- Tu n'es pas aller rejoindre Hermione Granger, tu es aller dormir parce que tu était fatigué. Tu te réveillera dans 10 minutes, et tu mangeras les deux pains au chocolat qu'il y a sur la table, enfin tu iras rejoindre tes amis.

Elle rangea rapidement la salle et emmena le papier du somnifère, et son éprouvette. Et partie triomphante dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron n'était toujours pas revenus.

Ron entraîna Harry dans la serre, il savait que certaine des herbes étaient marqué était cultivé par Madame Chourave. Quant à Harry lui avait bien lut et s'était étonné de voir marqué '_herbes de Provence_' Il questionna Ron à ce sujet, celui ci lui dit sans hésiter :

- On en trouvera en cuisine, je sais que sur certains plats ils en mettent.

Le survivant tiqua.

- Tu trouve pas bizarre qu'il y en ai besoin pour cette potion ? Je trouve sa étrange, pas toi ?

- C'est pour atténuer le goût du sang de Malfoy, il faut qu'on boivent sont sang, tu te rend compte ? Rien que sa, sa me rend malade. Finit le rouquin.

Puis ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. En ramassant les herbes, Harry faillit mourir de rire en voyant Ron se débattre avec un plan de bougette, ils coupèrent un peu de persil. Ils s'avancèrent encore dans la serre, Ron tomba sur Harry : Il s'était prit le pied dans la racine d'un arbre qui grogna méchamment. Ils firent aussitôt demi tour et Harry rigola tellement qu'il dut se tenir les cotes. Ron à coté, avait prit de la couleur. Il était devenu rouge comme une tomate et soufflait comme un bœuf ce qui eu comme effet de faire redoubler le rire de son compère.

Cela faisait maintenant a peu près une heure qu'il se débattaient avec les plantes. Ron secoua Harry doucement et lui indiqua quelque chose avec la tête. Surpris ce dernier regarda dans la direction indiqué, et une tête blonde apparut dans son sillage. La première pensée des deux garçon fut '_elle à échoué_' Mais en observant le jeune homme ils s'aperçurent qu'il titubait un peu. Harry eu un sourire large comme le détroit du pas de calais. Il se redressa, et prit le chemin du château, Ron à sa suite.

- Alors t'en pense quoi ? dit le roux.

- Je croix qu'elle a tout à fait réussi sa mission, on doit avoir pratiquement tous les ingrédients sauf un poil de licorne, de la bave de crapaud, du sang de serpent et de lion.

- Bien je croix qu'il est temps de retrouver Mione et d'aller au terrier.

- Tu as raison.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Hermione était surexcité. Elle leur dit simplement :

J'ai réussie.

Elle s'était changer, elle avait juste laisser ses cheveux lisser. Elle avait mis un pantalon noir Buffalo et un pull a col roulé (j'adore) ce qui lui donnait autant de féminité que quand elle avait la mini jupe et le petit top. Elle avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas leur dire que sa petite escapade avait nécessité de se mette quasiment à nue '_à leurs yeux_'.

- Bravo Mione ! dirent les garçons en cœurs.

Il lui montrèrent leur récolte. Il s'éloignèrent du peu de monde présent dans la salle. Ron expliqua à Hermione qu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent chez lui. Ses parent se douteraient de quelques choses si il leur demandait les derniers ingrédients. Hermione semblait hésiter elle prononça ses doutes.

- Sa me semble risquer, il nous en faut un bon peu, il faudrait que tu appelle les ingrédients avec le sort d'attraction Harry. Personne ne saurait qui à fait sa !

- Non Hermione. Tu te rend compte la tête que vas faire maman si elle voix des ingrédients s'en voler comme sa ? Elle va faire une syncope. Je suis même pas sure qu'elle sache qu'il y a de sa à la maison.

- Elle à raison Ron, renchérit Harry, on ne pourrais pas faire l'aller retour aussi rapidement. Il faut qu'on tente le coup sinon on ne pourras jamais aller voir Gandalf, Légodas ou Aragorn.

- Légolas, Harry et pas légodasses. Y'a assez de mon père pour faire des âneries pareil sans que tu t'y mette dit la jeune griffondor.

- Désoler j'ai pas fait attention, s'excusa Harry. Bien je le ferais se soir quand Seamus, Dean et Neville dormiront.

- Bien dans ce cas on en reparleras demain matin. Décréta le roux, de toute façon on à pas cours le dimanche on vas pouvoir concocter la potion. Je me demande comment c'est la bas.

* * *

Gandalf de son coté participait toujours au conseil. Frodon à ces cotés semblait inquiet, il l'était aussi. Boromir du Gondor espérait s'emparer de l'anneau. Il s'en était suivit une altercation, vite anéanti par légolas, l'elfe. Qui mit à jours la véritable identité d'Aragorn considérait jusque là considérait comme un vulgaire rôdeur. Boromir ne sachant que dire, s'était contenté de s'exclamé « Le Gondor n'a pas besoin de roi », et s'était rassis. Elrond, n'avait pas bouger de son siège, au grand damne de Gandalf, qui savait qu'il était respecter de tous et en plus ils étaient chez lui. Personne n'avait remarqué Sam caché derrière un des nombreux buisson qui entouré la pièce. Quand le seigneur Elfe déclara d'une voix forte : 

- Il faut emmener l'anneau en mordor.

Derrière son buisson Sam retenu avec peine un cri d'horreur. Il observa et vit que ses deux acolyte Merry et Pippin n'en menait pas large non plus, caché derrière des piliers. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. C'est alors que Gandalf se sentit en partie attiré par quelques chose de pas commun. Il était de nouveaux derrière l'écran, et vit Hermione. Harry et Ron était monté dans le dortoir, lui expliqua t elle. Elle lui demanda alors le parchemin pour pouvoir faire la potion. Elle l'avertit que si tous ce passer comme ils avait prévus, ils pourraient intervenir comme bon lui semblerait. Il eu un sourire satisfait et lui affirma que maintenant c'était écrit sur le même parchemin que les ingrédients. Et il retourna rapidement à au conseil ou tout s'était dégradé désormais. Il fut obliger de se lever et d'entrer dans la mêlé (comme au rugby). Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Frodon dire ce qui n'aurais jamais dut franchir ces lèvres.

- J'irais en Mordor.

Il espéra désormais que les trois jeunes arriverais bientôt et qu'ils aideraient le jeune porteur. Il se produisit ce pendant un phénomène auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Les plus honorables, et vigoureuses personnes qui étaient présente, se joignirent à la quête de leur plein grés. Voilà une bonne chose de faites, murmura si bas le vieux magicien que personne ne l'entendit.

Frodon sourit en voyant arriver Sam, il s'était mis à crier « Monsieur Frodon n'iras nul part sans moi !!! » Suivit de Merry et Pippin qui profitèrent de se moment de confusion pour se glisser à coté de Frodon et Sam. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Aragorn, Légolas, et Gandalf, Gimli se contenta se ronchonnait. Boromir ne dit rien, attendant la suite des évènements.

* * *

Hermione lisait à présent la recette. 

Ingrédients :

- un poil de licorne

de la bave de crapaud

du sang de serpent

du sang de lion,

20centilitre du sang de leur ennemi,

des herbes

1 litre d'eaux.

Mettez l'eau à ébullition, ajoutez le thym, laurier et l'herbe de provence une fois l'eau à ébullition. La potion doit prendre une couleur légèrement jaune. Dans un petit tube mélanger le sang de l'ennemi et celui du lion et du serpent. Les trois ingrédients mélanger doivent devenir vert. Incorporer lentement les trois sangs à l'eau au fur et à mesure le tout prendra une couleur argent. La bave de crapaud doit être ajouter à la toute fin. Une fois que les sangs et l'eau sont entièrement mélanger et que le tout est couleur argent, ralentissez le feu pour que la potion frémisse à peine. Rajoutez la bave de crapaud. Ce dernier ingrédient donnera une couleur aussi blanche et pur que le lait. Si la potion n'est pas de cette couleur recommencer.

Avertissement :

Si la potion n'est pas correctement réaliser, vous ne serez pas transporté dans la bonne époque et au bon endroit et vous seriez éparpillé à peu près partout dans le monde.

Il vous suffira de boire deux coupe de potions pour pouvoir effectuer la traverser autant de fois que vous le désirerez.

Hermione soupira, elle eu peur de devoir recommencer l'expérience avec Malfoy trop souvent. Ils boiraient autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Une ombre se matérialisa pas très loin d'elle, elle ne leva pas la tête. Après tout n'était elle pas dans la tour Griffondor ? Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait que Harry ou Ron pour l'interrompre ainsi dans ses pensées. Et bien sure elle avait raison. C'était Ron et il lui dit :

- C'est bon on a put récupérer les ingrédients manquants, demain on vas enfin pouvoir faire bouger le tout. C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas Mione ?

Un sourire illumina son visage quand elle entendit les bonne nouvelles, son plus grand rêve aller enfin devenir réalité. La silhouette d'Harry se profila dans le couloir. Il arborait un sourire triomphale. Il avait même affirmer à Ron que rien n'avait été abîme dans sa chère demeure. Ils s'observèrent en silence un moment. Silence que Ron fut le premier à brisé. Il s'exclama :

- J'ai faim !

Trois paires d'œil dévièrent pour savoir l'heure qu'il était. Pas étonnant que Ron ai faim. Il était déjà presque 22h et bien entendu le repas avait déjà été servis. Ron émit l'idée d'aller en cuisine. Harry lui dit que c'était une bonne idée, mais il y avait le couvre feu à cet heure ci. Il faudrait que quelqu'un descende en cuisine avec la cape d'invisibilité. L'affamé se porta volontaire rapidement. Harry se précipita dans le dortoir et prêta la cape que Ron enfila dans la seconde qui suivait. Harry entendit la porte se fermer, il en conclut qu'il était déjà parti accomplir sa mission. Il descendit pour parler avec Hermione.

- Alors, est-ce qu'elle à l'air dure à faire cette potion ?

- Pas vraiment, a mon avis, sa dépend de la qualité des ingrédients, et du dosage du feu. Elle avait répondus presque automatiquement.

- Alors ou est la difficulté ?

- Si le résultat n'est pas parfait on auras de gros problèmes.

- Quelle genre de problèmes ? questionna Harry

- On va être disséminé un peu partout dans le monde, dans des époques différentes, et on ne pourra pas se rassembler en une seule partie, donc on mourra. Voilà. Je demanderais à Gandalf si c'est bon. Répondit – elle au regard interrogateur du garçon avant d'ajouter, la bonne nouvelle est qu'une fois qu'on auras avaler la potion, si on en bois deux coupes chacun on aura plus besoin de refaire la formule, on pourra retourné la bas chaque fois qu'on le désirera et n'importe quand dans la journée.

- Tant mieux, dit une voix.

Ron revenait de la quête du repas et avait entendu la dernière partie du récit de la jeune fille. Elle quête le regard d'Harry pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée de lui faire expliquer également ce qu'elle avait dit avant. Il y vas sans dire que les deux compères décidèrent de passer sous silence se morceau de l'histoire. Après un copieux repas, les jeunes gens décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller dormir. Si tous ce passait comme ils voulaient, ils n'allaient pas redormir aussi rapidement. Il était à peu près onze heures.

A dix heures, quand Hermione se décida à se lever, elle prit une douche directement. Quand elle arriva enfin en bas, Harry et Ron l'attendait. Elle se dépêcha donc d'aller petit déjeuner. Et elle leur conseilla d'aller dans la salle à la demande et de commencer à faire chauffer le litre d'eau nécessaire. Une demi heure plus tard, entrant enfin dans la salle, elle fut accueillis par Harry et Ron qui lui disait :

- Tu arrive enfin, on aurais eu le temps de mourir avec toi !

Mais leurs sourire démentait la phrase digne de Malfoy. Elle se mit donc à sa besogne. Une heure après, quand la potion fut terminé qu'il n'y avait eu aucunes complications, elle prit l'image de Gandalf en lui montrant la marmite elle lui demanda si c'était bon.

La réponse dans le prochain chapitre


	4. Réunion et autorisation

Les personnages des deux histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le scénario m'appartien.

* * *

Chapitre 4Réunion et autorisation 

Gandalf observa un long moment la marmite d'hermione. Elle attendait avec une certaine impatience le jugement du magicien. Pour elle cela ressemblait à un devoir, et la elle se demandait ce que dirait Rogue si il devait la noter. Elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette image. A ce moment la Gandalf déclara :

- Félicitation jeune fille, vous avez parfaitement réussi. Je vous attend d'un instant à l'autre.

Un sourire ravis s'épanouie sur le visage de la jeune fille pendant que Harry et Ron écoutait religieusement les paroles de l'homme.

- Bien nous sommes attendus ! commença Hermione, je suis pressé de rencontrer Arwen. Il paraît qu'elle est d'une grande beauté.

Notant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part des deux boys, elle travailla à autre chose. Elle plongea sa louche dans le liquide blanc et le versa dans une grande coupe. Voir cela rebuta un peu Ron qui fit la grimace, le visage d'Harry quant à lui était impassible. Elle répéta l'opération trois fois, et vit avec soulagement qu'il ne restait pas de potion, donc personne ne les suivraient dans cette aventure. Hermione but en silence, portant avec une certaine appréhension la coupe à ses lèvres. Elle ferma et but d'un trait toute la potion imité par ses deux amis. Elle se sentit perdre pied, elle flottait agréablement dans l'univers, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Harry et Ron qui était un peu devant elle. Harry lui souriait visiblement heureux tandis que Ron laissait apparaître la peur. Quand il réussit enfin a ce calmer, une fée habillé avec des pages. Elle leur parla en ces termes :

- Vous avez fait La potion des changements. Cette potion vous permettra d'aller et venir dans l'histoire que vous voulez. Mais une fois que vous aurez choisi, il vous seras impossible d'accéder à d'autres histoires quelle qu'elle soit. Alors que décidez-vous ?

Hermione avait écouté avec attention les paroles de la petite fée, les sourcils froncé, elle savait cela, mais en revanche Ron et Harry ne semblait pas s'en douter. Avant qu'elle est eu le temps de dire quelques chose Harry répondit d'une voix forte qui scellait leurs destins :

- Le seigneur des Anneaux.

Alors les trois jeunes se sentirent aspirer vers l'arrière, pour ne pas crier Hermione ferma les yeux et se mordis le poing. Harry et Ron avaient les yeux fermés également sauf qu'eux ne se mordait pas d'aucune manière. D'un coup, ils atterrir sur un amas de feuille, ce qui permis d'éviter d'avoir trop mal. Ils ne s'attendaient pas a voir un jours un endroit si magnifique, ils étaient à Fondcombe. Hermione et Harry murmurèrent quelques chose qui voulait dire « c'est encore plus beau que ce qui est décris ». Ron les yeux grands ouverts ne disait rien, il observait en silence les alentours. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, malgré la beauté de l'endroit, il semblait être le seul à se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément les bienvenus, que l'initiative de Gandalf ne serais pas forcément accepter et apprécier de la majorité. Après tous ils venaient du futur, n'était pas du tout habillé comme eux, et ils ne savaient pas se battre à l'épée, leurs baguettes étant leurs seul armes. Il fut coupé dans ces réflexion par Gandalf, celui ci avait l'air de l'avis de Ron et les prévint :

- Il se peux que vous ne soyez pas les biens venus, alors restez bien calmes.

Une voix surgit derrière lui, celle d'un homme sans aucun doute, mais il ne semblait pas surpris.

- Est-ce eux Gandalf ?

- Oui mon ami c'est eux, ils nous aideront dans notre quête, ils aideront Frodon à supporter sa lourde tache.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Les trois ne disait rien, observant sans rien dire Gandalf. Quand enfin la personne s'avança, Hermione et Harry reconnurent Aragorn. Ron fut impressionné par l'homme, les cheveux long et ondulé, le bouc mais surtout, les yeux bleu qui exprimé tous ce qu'Aragorn savait, la peur, la fierté la gentillesse et la bonté, le respect pour le monde. Il fut bluffé. Le magicien s'adressé a lui dans une langue que ni Hermione ou encore Harry (ne parlons pas de Ron) ne connaissait. Ce qui eu pour but de faire partir le rôdeur. Ils voyaient le mécontentement sur ses traits. Gandalf leurs recommanda de ne pas quitter l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient actuellement, et de se cacher, si ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennui. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bosquet d'arbre. Une fois qu'ils furent camouflet, un homme arriva, Harry reconnu le chevalier du Gondor, Boromir. Il fut surpris quand il le vit se pencher vers le col. Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Hermione. Elle était devenue pâle, et elle avait porté la main à son cou. Ron murmura :

- Elle a perdue sont pendentif et sa chaîne en forme de lion pendant la chute.

Pendant que Ron lui expliquait il vit Hermione sortir de leur cachette et se dirigeait vers le chevalier. Et lui arracha son collier des mains. L'homme l'observa en silence, la surprise de voir une adolescente dans ce lieu était compréhensible.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que venez vous faire ? Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?

Il avait enchaîner les questions rapidement. Le rouquin était d'une blancheur atroce, toujours caché derrière son buisson. Hermione ne répondait pas consciente de la grosse bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Harry sorti à sont tour, le chevalier devint plus pâle que la mort.

- Vous ne lui avez pas laisser le temps de répondre à vos interrogations. Harry lui avait réagit à l'attaque.

Les traits de Boromir (nda désolé pour ce qui l'aime ) bien était devenu cruel, il y avait comme beaucoup de mépris dans son regard. Il vit le jeune homme se retourner pour appeler quelqu'un. Il décida qu'il était temps d'en profiter pour abattre ce qui pourrait être des ennemis. Il leva doucement sont épée au dessus de sa tête. Harry s'était retourné sous l'injonction de Ron, il toisait d'un air mauvais le chevalier qui faisait preuve d'une lâcheté sans nom. Hermione était pétrifié. Il hurla :

- ACCIOEPEE !!

Et l'épée de Boromir lui vola droit dans la main. Le jeune chevalier totalement déboussoler le regarda étrangement avant de hurler avec colère :

- SAROUMANE NOUS A ENVOYE DES ESPIONS, NOUS DEVONS REAGIR !!.

Gandalf fut le premier a apparaître. Il observa en silence la scène, le fait de voir l'épée de Boromir dans les mains du jeune garçon le ne satisfaisait guère. Mais le chevalier rouge de colère vit qu'il y avait du monde il bougea un peu et Harry lui rendit son épée en lui lançant un regard noir que Boromir fit mine de ne pas voir, et s'arrêta de crier à la seconde prêt. Il observa les alentours et vit que le seigneur Elrond était ici. Celui ci regarda Boromir puis les trois étrangers. Il déclara :

- Gandalf ? Je crains que vous nous deviez certaines explication quant a ces jeunes gens. Je suppose que vous avez des explications cohérente a nous donner. Bien messieurs, je ne veux pas que les hobbits sache quoi que se soit de cet intrusion. Jeune gens, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ron ferma les yeux, voilà que le cauchemar commence songea le rouquin, il observa Hermione, elle semblait avoir a peu prêt la même réaction. Harry, lui, se contenter de suivre à distance les deux hommes qui le devançaient, le visage fermé mais les yeux envoyant des éclaires pas encourageante. Hermione qui voulait lui parler se contenta d'un soupir de mécontentement. Elrond les conduisit à travers les arbres et les pièces dans ce qu'Hermione reconnu comme la salle du conseil. Elle allait poser la question quand Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. Harry ne suivait pas du tout la scène, il venait de voir une forme féminine, il vit les cheveux noir ébène, les grands yeux de la dame, et ce qui lui fit réaliser dans quelle monde il est, les oreilles pointus. Jusque la il n'avait pas vue ou fait attention, il n'avait rencontré qu'Elrond et il ne s'était pas permis se genre d'observation. La jeune Elfe intercepta son regard et lui souris. Instinctivement Harry fit la même chose. Et une main posé sur son épaule le détourna de sa contemplation.

- Tu devrais te concentrer sur qu'il va nous arriver Harry, notre avenir n'est pas du tout sur ici.

Le seigneur Elrond avait entendu ce qu'avait murmuré Hermione. Il avait un visage des plus sérieux. Il dit à Hermione :

- Votre réflexion est des plus sages jeune fille, après un temps de pose il posa LA question à Gandalf, Mon ami, pourquoi avoir fait appel à ces adolescents ? Il ne pourront pas nous aider dans cette difficile histoire. Cela ne les concerne pas.

- Cette histoire les concerne seigneur Elrond, elle fait partie de leur culture, de leur futur, de leur passé. J'ai fait appel à eux car, la magie du futur peux nous être d'une grande utilité, il peuvent faire de grande chose, sans s'approché du seigneur Boromir il lui a subtiliser son épée, je suis sure que pendant la guerre qui est à venir ils pourront nous protéger. J'en suis persuader.

- Pouvons nous faire confiance à cet homme ? Dit alors Boromir, il prend des initiatives que je ne saurais accepter. Il ne faut pas que ceci continue.

Tous le monde le regardez, Légolas, exceptionnellement présent, regardé la scène en sachant qu'il allait trop loin, il savait déjà qu'Elrond le remettrais à sa place, comme l'ors du conseil, il veux avoir des droits sur ce qu'il n'a pas.

- Nous ne vous avons pas demander votre avis. Ne le donnez donc pas.

Aragorn semblait avoir compris la démarche du magicien, et hochez la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas impliquer ces jeunes gens dans notre histoire, mais si ils veulent absolument le faire, rien ne pourras nous en empêcher. Mais il faut absolument qu'aucun des quatre hobbits ne connaissent leur existence. Nous somme tenus par le secret.

Après un bref regard à ce qui ressemblait à un mesureur de temps Il se leva, observa tous les membres réunis, et surtout Harry. Dans les yeux émeraudes du garçon il lut la détermination, le courage, et pas de peur, contrairement au jeune rouquin qui suivait chaque mouvement avec un air craintif. La jeune fille ne regardait pas la scène, elle avait les yeux rivé sur Arwen, et elle lui souriait.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister, ces jeunes gens ont décidé de nous aider. Mais avant de partir, donnez nous vos nom et prénom.

- Je m'appèle Harry Potter, et voici Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

- Potter ?

La voix d'Aragorn venait de s'élever. Il réfléchissait.

- Si vous vous appelez bien Potter, il ne faudra en aucun cas que vous le prononciez à Minas Thirit si vous y aller un jours, vous ne devez plus jamais prononcez votre nom ou que ce soit. Vos aïeux sont éparpiller un peu partout sur les territoires, et Merlin se trouve aussi dans ce royaume.

Hermione voulut parler alors qu'elle allait parler, Ron la fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les cotes. Le silence suivit cette intervention. Puis Elrond repris la parole.

- Le seigneur Aragorn à raison, vous devez taire vos nom aussi longtemps que vous serez ici. Et c'est valable pour tous les trois.

Le silence était palpable, personne semblait approuver le geste du magicien, cela ennuyait profondément les trois ado. Rien ni personne ne remuait. Il essayèrent de trouvé un soutient auprès du magicien, d'un regard il les rassura, rien de mal ne se passait. Harry passablement nerveux, les choses comme sa le tende considérablement.

- Je comprend votre scepticisme, commença le jeune homme, mais je pense que si nous avons décider de venir ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour repartir aussi vite que ce que nous somme arriver. D'autant plus que je crois que l'effet de la première fois s'estompe sans que ayons la possibilité de rester plus. Je tient a vous préciser que nous reviendront, et nous aiderons le porteur de l'anneau.

Un sourire s'élargie sur le visage de l'elfe, la détermination d'Harry lui avait plus, il savait que l'adolescent était bien plus têtue que n'importe quelle autre, et la jeune fille le soutenait d'une manière tout à fait surprenant.

- Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, j'espère que les hobbits n'auront pas eu l'envie de venir voir ce qu'il se passait ici, revenait quand cela vous plaira, mais à la moindre incartade de votre part, vous ne serez plus autorisé à venir.

Avant de repartir dans leur époque. Les trois adolescent, Harry, Hermione et Ron eurent le temps de remercie Elrond, et Harry en profita pour adresser un bref regard condescendant.


	5. Les sorciers rencontrent les hobbits

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire du seigneur des anneaux

Harry était fatigué, il passait son temps à passer des épreuves. Il admettait que parler à un elfe était bien plus instructif que faire des potions pour un stupide professeur qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Hermione était en pleine forme et excitée par ce qu'elle avait vécue, en fin de compte cela ce n'était pas si mal déroulé, au début elle avaitétététanisée par la réaction de Boromir, mais dans la première partie de l'histoire on savait tout de suite que ce n'était pas un homme facilement manipulable et qui avait un caractère épouvantable, un peu comme Harry.

Pour Ron ce n'était pas le même bilan, il avait été transi de peur, et ça ne l'aurais pas étonné si ce fou de chevalier l'avait transpercé avec son épée. Le seigneur Elrond l'avait étonné par sa prestance, c'est un homme admirable, il aurait bien aimé être ainsi. Et sa fille Arwen était d'une beauté absolument incroyable..

« - … Absolument que l'on se rende utile !

Ron tourna rapidement la tête pour constater que la première expérience avait été loin de la décourager, il soupira.

« - Et comment on vas faire ça ? Je te rappelle que notre magie est très inférieure par rapport à celle de Gandalf.

« - Tout simplement en allant à la bibliothèque, dit Harry, une fois j'avais trouvé un livre ou ils avaient répertorié les différentes formules qui peuvent être exécuté dans un livre ou une fiction. Dans un des livres ils parlent des êtres maléfiques.

« - Exactement, approuva Hermione, et en plus on pourra apprendre d'autres potions qui leur permettront d'être plus résistants si on arrive à leur les faire boire. Ca serais formidable pour eux si on arrivait à les aider de cette manière et un fortificateur pour Frodon pour qu'il résiste bien à l'anneau et le tour est joué.

« - Tu as l'air d'oublier que nous ne devons pas nous montrer aux hobbits. Pour leur propres sécurités, lui rappela Ron.

« - Je pense que si nous faisionso passer la potion par quelqu'un d'autre tout devrait bien aller. De toute façon pour le moment, il n'est que 17h on peux allé faire quelques recherches, proposa Harry.

D'un même mouvement Harry et Hermione se levèrent, Ron émit encore un soupir avant de les suivre. Il était excédé par leur comportement, comme si risquer leur vies à chaque instant les amusaient. Puis il repensa à ce que Aragorn leur avait dit « leurs ancêtres habitent en Gondor. » Les n'avaient pas demandé à être la baset pourtant ils y étaient. Ron devait les aider, ce qui lui donna encore un peu de courage.

La bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte un samedi en fin d'après midi. Ils trouvèrent une table dans un recoin éloigné de la bibliothèque. Le rayon des potions et des sortilèges pour les fictions était juste à coté de leur table ce qui les arrangea. Ron eu à peine de temps de s'asseoir à une table que déjà son amie lui mit un gros volume sur les bras. Ils commencèrent à éplucher les livres. Hermione avait un parchemin à coté d'elle et notait rapidement tout ce qui semblait intéressant. Harry faisait la même chose, Ron sans succès tournait les pages machinalement.

Il tomba sur une page qui lui semblait intéressante pourtant.

_« Tuer des orques n'est pas une tache aisé. Ils se déplacent rarement seul, donc pour réussir à en tuer il faut une formule qui permet d'en abattre beaucoup en une seule fois. Il existe plusieurs formules pour tuer ces immondes créatures._

« - _Orcsmortis_, cita Ron.

« - Tu as dis quoi , demanda Hermione.

« - Ben c'est une formule qui est écrite la, je l'ai juste répété, expliqua Ron.

« - lis nous ce qui est écrit pour les caractéristiques, elle peut être intéressante si cette formulepeut en tuer beaucoup d'un coup, exigea Harry sur un ton autoritaire.

« - bon écoutez bien. _« Cette formule est un avada kedavra multiplié par 100, si elle est utilisé en dehors d'un contexte précise elle peux être dangereuse pour la personne qui l'a lancé. Il faut que la personne soit d'un niveau assez élevé pour ne pas dangereuse. Une personne avec un niveau moyen donnera moins d'intensité mais pourras tout de même lancer le sort. »_ C'est plutôt encourageant non , s'enthousiasma Ron.

« - Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons dire que c'est encourageant, je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour mesurer l'intensité de notre magie. Je pense que nous n'avons pas un niveau très élevé. Souffla Hermione

« - attend que je te lise la suite Mione, exulta Ron _« Pour vérifier votre niveau actuelle de magie il vous suffit de prononcer : magiactua »_ C'est marqué juste en dessous, et ils disent : _« bleu : faible ; Violet : moyen ; rouge : élevé »_

« - Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il empoigna sa baguette, Hermione le stoppa.

« - Je te rappelle que nous sommesà la bibliothèque. Nousle ferons plus tard.

« - Ou est Harry ? demanda Ron.

Hermione s'immobilisa :ce n'était pas dans les manières d'Harry de partir comme ça.

* * *

« - Aie !

Harry venait de se cogner la tête. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il était de retourà **Fondcombe. I**l se demanda pourquoi il était de retour à cette endroit. Il s'était juste assoupi à la bibliothèque pendant que Ron lui lisait un passage de livre. Il se frotta la tête.

« - Regarde Sam, il ne me semble pas avoir vue cette personne avant !

Le sang d'Harry se glaça : Elrond lui avait strictement interdit d'avoir tout contact avec les hobbits.

« - Vous avez raison Frodon, et vous avez vue quelles sont ces vêtements ? Je n'en ai jamais vue de telle. C'est étrange, cela doit être une nouvelle matière.

Harry se retourna, observant tour à tout les deux hobbits.Sam et Frodon étaient tout à fait calme, pas de trace de panique, et ils souriaient aimablement.

« - Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'avais vujamais de personne comme vous auparavant ! s'exclama Harry.

« - FRODON, SAM ! OU ETES VOUS ?

« - Oh, Je crois que Pippin nous recherche encore. Murmura Frodon.

Ce ne fut pas Pippin que vit Harry apparaître, mais Merry. Il les regarda eux aussi, il était plus grand qu'eux, ildépassait les hobbits de deux tête environ. Quelques instants après, Pippin les rejoignit. Les quatre compère discutaient gaiement, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Il referma les yeux en se frottant de nouveau la tête.

« - Si seulement Hermione et Ron était la !

« - Qui sont ils ? demanda Pippin curieux.

« - Ce sont mes amis, ils doivent être encore à la bibliothèque. On cherchait des moyens pour jeter des sorts, mais qui ne soit pas trop dur à exécuter.

Frodon attrapa sa main et dit :

« - Allons les chercher !

Il ne paniqua pas, délivrant sa main de poigne ferme du jeune hobbit.

« - Inutile, il ne sont pas à cette époque. Je viens du futur, je suis un sorcier, un peu comme Gandalf, vous comprenez.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net de marcher,dévisageant Harry.

Venait il du futur ?

Du passé ?

Etait-il puissant ?

Pourquoi était il venu ?

comment était il venu ?

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, Et au grand malheur de Harry, Gandalf fit son apparition.

«- Jeune Harry, je vois que vous avez fait la rencontre de mes chers hobbits.

« - Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, je me suis endormi, et on m'a transporté ici.

Il le regarda soucieux, apparemment il avait prit au sérieux les instruction d'Elrond et sa magie avait réagit contrairement aux ordres de l'elfe.

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. Si vous êtes venu c'est que c'était dans votre destin de rencontrer ces personnes. Je suis étonné, vous n'êtes pas venu avec vos camarades ?

«- Je pense qu'ils sont resté dans notre siècle. Hermione ne va pas être contente, elle va encore me faire la morale. Nous étions entrain de chercher des formules pour combattre les forces de Sauron.

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est pleine de ressource votre amie, elle a déjà dut trouver un grand nombre de sortilège.

« - Alors c'était donc vrai ! Vous venez bien d'une autre époque. Mais vous êtes de quelle époque ?

« - je pense que je ne dois surtout pas vous le dire, ça pourrait influencer votre quête.

« - Harry ! pourquoi tu t'es volatilisé comme sa ? Tu sais que tu nous a foutu une de ces frousses ! On t'a cherché dans tous le château avant de venir jusqu'ici.

L'arrivée de Hermione, accompagné de Ron, était passée inaperçue carils étaient arrivés en silence. La jeune sorcière, dans une colère noir n'avait même pas remarqué les quatre hobbits qui s'étaient tus et la regardait fulminer comme un dragon en colère.

« - Mione, je pense que tu devrais te calmer, tu as fait peur au porteur de l'anneau, l'a prévint avec douceur Harry.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Puis elle détacha son regard du garçon. Elle devint rouge puis murmura :

« - Mais nous n'avions pas le droit de les rencontrer, tu n'as quand même pas fait exprès Harry ?

« - Je me suis endormi Hermione, et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais la et Frodon et Sam également.

« - T'aurais dut voir la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle te cherchait, se moqua Ron, on aurait dit une furie, même Malfoy n'a pas bronché, c'était jubilatoire. Il avait presque peur.

Elle se retourna vers le rouquin, l'expression menaçante.

« - Je t'interdit de te moquer de moi Ronald Weasley.

Quelqu'un émis un sifflement Rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux tout le monde se retourna vers la personne à l'origine du son.

« - Quelle caractère ! dit Pippin ravi.

« - Pippin allons ! on ne fait pas de telle chose quand il y a une dame , le réprimanda Merry, très amusé.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, chuchota Harry, elle sait se battre, elle a même donné un coup de poing à notre ennemi.

Tous le monde éclata de rire, même Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« - Pippin, tu ne crois pas que c'est l'heure de manger , lui proposa avec malice Merry.

« - Tout a fait d'accord !

Mais c'était Ron qui avait dit cela et non pas Pippin qui aurait bien sur confirmer. Pipin le regarda et affirma que tout le monde était d'accord pour manger. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en chemin, Sam plein de sagesse intervint.

« - Vous ne deviez pas nous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas?

Les trois adolescent approuvèrent.

« - Dans ce cas, il n'est peut être pas prudent de passer devant le seigneur Elrond en groupe : il ne serait sûrement pas ravi de vous voir nous accompagner.

Gandalf opina.

« - Il a raison jeunes gens. Vous devriez retourner chez vous pour manger. Ainsi, personne ne se doutera de votre disparition. De plus, nous allons partir dans une heure seulement, vous ne devez pas être la lors du départ de la communauté.

« - Bien, je… nous allons donc vous quitter.

Avant d'avoir murmuré autre chose, il disparurent dans un léger vent, qui leur balaya les cheveux, juste Ron qui émit un petit « pop ! »

Ils atterrirent dans la salle sur demande.Hermione, était très fatiguée, le temps qu'il faut pour passer d'une époque à une autre prend beaucoup d'énergie. Ainsi, comme ils avaient faim, ils allèrent dans la grande salle ou Dean et Seamus s'étonnèrent de les voir à moitié endormis.

« - Je vous rappelle que demain c'est lundi et que l'on a potion ! s'exclama Dean

« - Ouais, c'est sure que si Rogue vous voit comme ça il va se faire une joie de nous enlever des points, appuya Seamus.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout ira bien, coupa Hermione.

Ils remplissaient copieusement leurs assiettes. La faim qu'il avaient été grande, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuner à midi.

« - On dirait que ça fait une semaine que vous n'avez rien manger, se moqua Lavande.

« - Si j'étais toi je ne dirais rien, tu manges comme ça tout les jours. Tu as de la chance de ne pas grossir !

Hermione n'aimait pas être méchante et injuste, mais ce genre de réflexion avait le don de l'énerver. Plus aucun commentaire ne fut fait. Ils furent surpris quand Mc gonagal vint les voir.

«- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir tout les trois. Vous irez après le repas.

«- Madame ! appela Hermione

«- Oui miss Granger ?

«- Quel est le mot de passe pour monter dans le bureau du professeur ?

«- Sorbet fraise.

Elle s'éloigna lentement d'eux. Ils se demandèrent de quoi le directeur voulait les entretenir. Ils observèrent la table des professeurs et s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il les observait sans relâche.

«- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais je n'aimerais pas être à votre place.

Seamus avait librement dit ce qu'il pensait, agaçant Harry. Plus rien ne fut dit, juste quelques coups d'œil furtifs furent adressé à la table des professeurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du directeur, il était seul. Bien que ce qu'il est à leur dire soit sérieux n'avait pas entamé sa jovialité.

«- Bonsoirs vous trois. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir ?

Oui professeur, répondirent en cœur les trois griffondors.

« - Je sais que vous avez fabriqué une potion ce week-end. Nous avons remarqué que quelques herbes manquaient. Ce qui nous a le plus étonné est de savoir comment vous avez réussi à vous procurer des poils de licornes et de la bave de crapaud. Le professeur Rogue m'a affirmé que rien ne manquait dans sa réserve personnel.

Ron était devenu rouge vif, Hermione avait les yeux baissé, seul Harry avait les yeux planté dans ceux du directeur.

« - Je ne vous demanderais pas de vous justifier. Juste de ne pas recommencer ce forfait. Vous avez été très discret. Donc je ne vous punirais pas cette fois ci.

Ils avaient relevé la tête. Ron avait reprit une couleur acceptable, et Hermione essayait de prendre un visage impassible. Harry conservait un flegme parfait et ne disait rien. Il attendait que le professeur pose une question. Il connaissait lefonctionnement du vieux monsieur.

« - J'ai une dernière question. Dans quelle histoire vous êtes vous infiltré ?

…, pas de réponse de la part de Ron

…, pas de réponse de part d'Hermione.

« - Nous avons pénétré dans « le seigneur des anneaux ». Nous avons rencontré les principaux protagonistes.

« - Je vois. Et si je puis me permettre : Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a demandé d'intervenir ?

« - Oui professeur, intervint Hermione, c'est Gandalf qui nous a contacté. Dans mon édition du roman j'avais une image, une photo… en quelque sorte.

« - Comment pouvez vous savoir qu'il s'agit d'une potion pour aller dans une histoire ? demanda Ron, nous n'en avons pas fait mention devant personne, il me semble que nous n'avons pas oublié le parchemin.

« - C'est la que vous vous trompez, j'ai retrouvé ceci. Dans les toilettes occupé par l'un des fantômes.

Le silence perdura un moment. Le directeur fixant les trois jeunes immobiles devant lui. Il tenait devant lui un exemplaire de la potion fabriqué.

« - Bien vous pouvez retournez dans votre salle commune. Jene vous demanderais qu'une chose, soyez discret et ne partez pas pendant un de vos cours. Cela pourrait vous nuire d'une manière détestable. Je vous fais confiance, ne mettez pas vos vies en danger. Il y a une guerre la bas, mais il en existe une ici également.

C'est la que ce clos la réunion. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle, ne repartant pas dans l'histoire de la journée. Fatigués, ils allèrent se coucher rapidement. Pourtant, Harry eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles du professeurs résonnaient a ses oreilles. Il redoutait son avenir, et il avait trouvé une façon de l'exorciser en participant à l'histoire.


End file.
